Aishiteru
by shizzical
Summary: Yukiru. Yuki harbors strong feelings for Tohru deep inside of him, while Tohru is too lovesick to even look him in the face without blushing. So what if Shigure and Ayame decide to help out a little...
1. Chapter 1

****

Aishiteru

by **ilukaiba**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters, because if I did, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction...

****

FYI: This is a **Yuki**x**Tohru** fic, though it might have a little **Kyo**x**Tohru**. Of course, if it _does_, it won't be a main pairing, it'll just be a little angst to create a plotline...

@~~~~

****

Chapter 1

@~~~~

"Ohayo Tohru!"

Tohru smiled at the tall man before her, who grinned at her cheekily.

"O-ohayo Shigure-san!" She looked behind him at a orange-haired young man whose face was hidden by his hands.

"Ohayo Kyou-kun!" she said brightly, watching as the young man stirred slightly.

He lifted his head and revealed his face. His eyes were half-closed and his orange hair fell messily over his forehead.

Tohru stifled a giggle as she waited for his muffled reply.

"Yeah yeah, ohayo t'you too." he said with a yawn.

"Young Kyo just came home at 1:36 this morning!" said Shigure happily.

"Oh_ no_!" exclaimed Tohru. "Why were you out so late, Kyou-kun!"

Kyou growled at Shigure. "Ech, shut up you damned inu!"

Shigure shook his head reprimandingly. "Now now Kyou," he said teasingly, "you shouldn't be so irritable so early in the morning. Start the day with love, end the day with love, that's what a friend of mine always used to say."

Kyo snorted. "I didn't even know you _had_ friends..."

"Oh Kyo, I am afraid I do have friends, don't I Tohru?"

Tohru smiled. "Of course you do, Shigure-san! I'm your friend."

Shigure grinned at Kyou. "See Kyou, _Tohru's_ my _friend_..."

"BAKA!"

Tohru looked around. "Where's Yuki-kun?"

"He's working in his garden before he heads off to school, Tohru." replied Shigure.

"But he said he'd walk with me!" she exclaimed, then blushing suddenly.

Shigure looked at her with obvious amusement. "Oh my, is Tohru upset because her Yuki-kun isn't _walking_ with her."

Tohru reddened even more. "I-i-i-iie Shigure-san..."

"Ohayo Honda-san." said a soft voice from the door. A handsome teenage boy with greyish hair and pale skin smiled at her.

"Y-Yuki-kun... ohayo..." said Tohru, her cheeks flushed.

Yuki looked at Shigure with his eyebrows raised. "Have you been hassling poor Honda-san, Shigure?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Maybe you'll find out for yourself one day..." replied the man mysteriously.

Yuki glared at him for a moment, and then smiled at Tohru. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Honda-san."

"A-ano... that's okay Yuki-kun!" she said happily.

"Alright then, let's go Honda-san, we don't want to be late for school."

"Hai... Kyou-kun?" asked Tohru, turning around to face the sleepy boy. "Are you coming."

She sweatdropped as she heard a responsive snore from the sleeping boy.

"Eh, he'll leave in a few minutes." said Shigure, with an almost mischievous glance at the boy.

Yuki held the door open for Tohru, and the two walked outside together, heading off for school.

Shigure smiled after them happily. 'Just wait 'till Aya hears about this...'

@~~~~

"What was Shigure bothering you about this morning?" asked Yuki, attempting to sound casual about it but failing miserably.

Tohru blushed again, feeling slightly curious about Yuki's rather cool attitude towards it. "Ano... it was nothing... I... I just..."

Yuki stared at her expectantly.

'I can't _lie_ to Yuki-kun!' she thought desperately, 'but I can't tell him the truth either!'

He stopped walking and turned to face her, his violet eyes boring into her own blue ones.

'I must tell him the truth...'

"A-ano... Yuki-kun... I was just... anxious... and worried... because you were at your garden... and I thought you were going to... walk with me... gomen nasai Yuki-kun!" She blushed furiously and stared at her feet.

She gasped as she felt her chin being lifted up by Yuki's hand.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Honda-san. I'll never make you worry again." He moved by her side and began walking again.

"H-hai!"

@~~~~

****

Author's note:

Wow, this is my first Furuba fic, so bear with me. I'm a little iffy (eheh...) about the whole series since I've only watched like 6 episodes... but I've heard about it and read a _lot_ of fanfiction...

But yay I'm getting the series for Christmas...

Aaaanyway, what do you think. I _really_ love reviews (you can almost call me review-hungry... eheh...) They are partially the reason why I update!... I like having the feeling of knowing that someone out there actually cares about what I write...

So, I hope it's not too much to ask for about **10-15** reviews before the next update... gomen nasai if I'm being greedy, I _really_ don't mean to.

So _please_ clicky the button!

And BTW, do any of you know how to use center alignment in fanfics... because the normal centerTEXT/center HTML tags don't work... gyah...

Ooooh, as I mentioned at the beginning, this is solely a **Yukiru** fic, though there might be _some_ Kyoru if I feel angsty. It's not anything to worry about though, Yukiru fans... I personally dislike Kyoru to begin with...

So, here's a little quiz for you now...

****

What do you have to do now that you've read this chapter?

****

a) review the fic

****

b) review the fic

****

c) review the fic

****

d) bang your head on the computer screen

(I really do hope none of you pick **d)**, because that indicates that this fic was so horribly written that you had to resort to self-abuse to satisfy your disappointed self.

Ja ne,

__

Shiz (a.k.a. **ilukaiba**)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Aishiteru

by **ilukaiba**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters, because if I did, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction...

@~~~~

****

Chapter 2

@~~~~

Yuki and Tohru walked into their classroom at Kaibara Highschool just as the deafening bell rang, indicating that school was starting.

Their teacher, Mr. Himura, greeted them with a wave. He made for the door and reached out to close it, only to be pushed in to the wall by somebody who was evidently in a hurry. Removing himself from the back of the door, he looked to see his attacker and groaned.

"Kyou, that's like the fourth time you've done that this month!"

Kyou looked at him with pretensive alarm, thought the corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. "Gomen nasai, Himura-sensei!" he said, bowing his head.

"Yes yes, please sit down." said the annoyed teacher.

Kyou took his seat in the back of the classroom. He glared at Uotani Arisa, one of Tohru's best friends, who had given him a signature "you're-a-dumbass" look.

Yuki, on the other hand, was also getting looks from girls. However, these girls were looking at him very differently.

"Ohayo." he said to them with a slight nod.

Turning red and giggling, the girls began to chatter amongst themselves. He looked at Tohru, who was smiling at him.

He could feel himself heating up from her friendly glance.

'If only,' he thought, 'if only she and I could be... _together_...'

@~~~~

Yet another eventless day at school had finally ended, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou walked home with tons of homework left unfinished.

As usual, they walked in silence. Yuki rarely talked on the way back anymore, perhaps because he didn't feel emotionally stable to talk in a _friendly_ manner with the girl he knew he could never have a stronger relationship.

'I'm a _nezumi_, a _rat_. She would _never_ want me to be any more than a friend to her.'

Kyou never talked to begin with; he spent the valuable walking-home time fuming over something that had happened in school that day.

Today, for example, Uo had decided to play cards with him during their break. And she had won.

"KUSO GIRL!" he yelled out suddenly. He ran ahead of the two, probably to get first dibs on the roof.

Leaving a quiet Yuki and antsy Tohru staring after him.

"A-ano..." began Tohru a few minutes later, reddening in her attempt to break the silence.

Yuki merely nodded and continued walking, his head obviously filled with thoughts.

"Y-Yuki-kun... ano... is something... wrong?"

She looked at him, her eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Nothing's wrong Honda-san." he muttered.

"Ano, Yuki-kun, please, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Yuki repeated himself, a bit louder. "Nothing's wrong Honda-san." said the boy firmly.

"G-gomen nasai Yuki-kun." she said.

'I've upset her!' he thought, 'Way to go, kuso nezumi...'

He smiled at her. "I'll help you again on the homework when we get back."

Though his smile reassured her, she was still worried. "Arigato, Yuki-kun."

'The smile didn't reach his eyes!' she thought.

@~~~~

As they reached the house, they heard a loud yell.

"YUKII!"

Yuki's eyes darkened while Tohru turned to see a tall man running out of the front door.

"YUKII, MY DEAR BROTHER!"

Tohru smiled at the man. "Konnichiwa Ayame-san."

He bowed his head. "Konnichiwa Tohru." Turning to Yuki, he smiled broadly.

"KONNICHIWA DEAR BROTHER! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "It was good until just now."

Ayame's smile faded slightly. Tohru looked at him sympathetically.

"Dearest brother," he said his eyes twinkling again, "how was your _walk_ back from school, eh?"

Yuki's pale skin turned red as he pushed his brother away. "I don't know what you're talking about." he muttered.

Tohru, completely oblivious to Ayame's intention, replied for Yuki. "It was wonderful as usual, Ayame-san."

"I see," he replied mischievously, "and just _how_ wonderful is this?"

Tohru looked at him blankly. "A-ano..." she stuttered.

"Leave her alone." said Yuki firmly, his cold glare making Ayame refrain from speaking of the "walk" any more.

Ayame sauntered back into the house, leaving Yuki and Tohru waiting outside.

"I'm going to my base for a while," said the boy with a slight smile, "but I'll be home in about a half hour to help you on your homewo-"

He was cut off by Tohru, whose eyes were pleading. "Please Yuki-kun," she said softly, "don't ever make that cruel face again, please."

"H-Honda-san?" he stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"That face, that look you gave Ayame-san. It was so... scary... and intense... and..."

He put his hand on her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. "I won't do it again Honda-san."

As he walked off, he thought to himself. '...If that is what makes you happy...'

Once again, he was stopped by Tohru.

"Yuki-kun," she said pleadingly. "Can I come with you?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Of course you can, Honda-san. You don't have to ask."

"A-arigato Yuki-kun."

The two walked down the path and to Yuki's "secret base".

Little did they know that they were being watched by a certain orange haired Sohma.

"Kuso nezumi!" he cried suddenly from the roof top.

But Yuki and Tohru didn't hear him.

@~~~~

****

Author's note:

I love you guys! A lot, it's a pleasure writing for such great readers ^^

Um, this chappy had a _hint_ of Kyou's jealousy... lolz... maybe I will add some angsty stuff... cute Yukiru-ness to come... yay...

Um, I made a **Yuki fanlisting**- please join. I'm hoping to get it approved by TFL.org... the url is (without the spaces) **freewebs . com / yukiso** (hope that works... XD)

****

Review Responses:

hatorisohma:*celebrates along with you* Lolz Imma so excited... I want Christmas to come soon... XD

****

D, angel_shinigami: Eheh... sorry if it was short (and sorry if this one's short too) but I get a lot of writer's block...

****

Angel-Wing, KaWAii-NeZuMi, a reviewer: Aww thanks, glad you like ^^ Lolz I love Yukiru...

****

Lys3, trc: I'm updating teehee (no da...) Hope you liked this chappy as much as you liked the first...

****

Pikachan: We'll adore Yukiru together ^^ Yukiru forever! And thanks for the compliment, I guess I'm not doing too bad for 6 episodes...

****

Tohru: Lolz hope your head isn't too sore...

****

grape: Lolz I'm glad you didn't do d... don't want to have my reviewers in pain...

****

TYouhkriu: Yay first reviewer lolz... glad you like it ^^ Yukiru is the best!

...

...

...

****

[SPECIAL OFFER] _Reviewers of this chapter get a kiss from Yuki!_ **[/SPECIAL OFFER]**

(**So review**)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Aishiteru

by **ilukaiba**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters, because if I did, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction...

@~~~~

****

Chapter 3

@~~~~

The wind blew lightly on the two teenagers as they walked to the secret base. Neither spoke, for neither knew what to say. But finally Tohru broke the silence.

"A-ano Yuki-kun, it's so beautiful today, ne?"

Yuki closed his eyes as he walked, smiling appreciatively. "Yes Honda-san, it is indeed very beautiful today."

She looked at his relaxed face and felt glad. 'Okaa-san,' she thought, 'I really feel like he's _the one_. You used to tell me about true love and I never understood. But Okaa-san, when I'm around him, I feel so light and happy.'

"Honda-san, what are you thinking about?" said Yuki with a pleasant laugh.

"A-ano Yuki-kun. It was something silly. Gomen nasai."

"Nothing you think can be _silly_ Honda-san. Tell me."

"A-ano." she stuttered.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her softly.

"I-I-I was just thinking... of how... how..."

Yuki smiled at her. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me Honda-san."

"Of how... how beautiful Yuki-kun looks today!" she blurted out suddenly.

Yuki blushed tremendously, suddenly transforming into his rat form.

Tohru wept with embarassment. Picking up the nezumi into her hands, she cried to him. "I-I-GOMEN NASAI YUKI-KUN!!!" She blushed also, not wanting to look at him.

Yuki climbed up to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's alright Honda-san. Because I just wanted to say the same thing to you. You look beautiful too. Like a _princess_."

Tohru's eyes widened. "Y-Y-Yuki-kun."

A sudden pop made her realize their situation.

"Y-YUKI-KUN!" She ran wildly (into a tree) while the boy picked up his clothes and put them on.

"You can look now Honda-san."

She was mumbling into the bark of the tree she had run into, obviously very disturbed by the whole thing.

"Ano, you can look now Honda-san!"

She had not heard him once again, too busy having a one-sided conversation with the tree.

Yuki sweatdropped and walked to her.

He bent over the top of her head and said, "I'm done Honda-san."

She got up in such a hurry she bumped into Yuki's chin.

Yuki rubbed it, while she spazzed out.

"G-gomen! Are you okay, are you!" She dragged him by the hand to a nearby spring.

She took a hankerchief out of her pocket and wet it in the springs clear water. She held it to Yuki's chin.

"How does it feel?" she asked him.

"Much better Honda-san."

She was staring into his expressive violet eyes, and a tinge of redness filled her cheeks.

His eyes were controlling her, suddenly she was moving towards his lips. They were centimeters apart. She could hear him breathing rapidly.

She pulled away suddenly. "Ano... ano Yuki-kun. We should get going to the garden."

Yuki stood up, with disappointment on his flushed face. Not wanting to lose his normally cool exterior, he smiled. "Of course, Honda-san."

@~~~~

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, two men spoke to one another.

"Damn, they were so close!"

"But aah, dear Aya, did you see that look they gave each other!"

"Of course Gure-darling, it was a look of true love."

They stared at each other, before...

"Yosh!" they cried in harmony, before giggling madly.

@~~~~

****

Author's note:

XDD... cuteness! So much _cuteness_! I don't know where to begin!

Since this is Yukiru, I'll start with the Yukiru fluff. I know you're all thinking the same thing.

'_Why the **hell** did she back away?!_' That remains a mystery to me too, it just suddenly came over me as I was writing; Tohru doesn't just go for the kiss right away, she's sort of innocent, and Yuki needs to get through that first.

(*clears throat* Get those dirty thoughts out of your head!)

Now for the Ayame + Shigure cuteness. This is **not** a AyaxGure fic. It's just some cute friendly fluff I thought I'd add, nothing too yaoi or anything. There will be no real romanticness or anything of the sort between them in this fic. I don't do yaoi. I read it, just don't write it. V___v;

I started another (primarily) Yukiru fic. It's called **As time goes by** and is, in my opinion, just as good as, or even better than, this one. So check it out, please? *puppy eyes*

Finally, I hope you all had a great Christmas (to those of you who celebrate it). If not, happy holidays! ^^ Eat lotsa chocolate, I know I will!

****

15 reviews or so till the next update! *winks*

****

Review Responses:

Unfortunately my Internet is being a bitch, I can't view my reviews now! However I loved each and every one of them, you guys make me laugh and you make me so happy! All of you! You've also taught me so much. My apologies, but I remember one review about me review-hunger. It was well-written and constructive criticism (not to the fic, to me ^^;) I'm so sorry I can't see who wrote it. However I'm really sorry if it bothers you how I want reviews... -__-; I do write for fun (I already wrote 7 chapters to one of my Yuugiou fics, but only uploaded two... Xx;;;) But reviews just give me a sort of... power-boost. They make me feel like people love me... (cue the many sweatdrops) Pathetic I know, but everybody has their faults (I just have more than the norm...)

****

[SPECIAL OFFER] _Reviewers of this chapter get lifetime membership in the **Prince Yuki Fan Club** whee! By choice of course... ^^;; _**[/SPECIAL OFFER]**

(**So review**)


End file.
